video_game_connected_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Alternate Methods
Alternate Methods '''was a virtual representation of one of Ratonhnhaké:ton's genetic memories, relived by Desmond Miles in 2012 through the Animus. Description Connor and Haytham Kenway worked together again, this time to discover the plans of the British Army. Dialogue * '''Connor: ''I have been reunited with my father, but do not yet know if this bodes well or ill. Our goals are aligned, at least so far as independence is concerned. But he continues to defend Charles Lee - the man who murdered my mother and burned my village... Still, he makes a point about Washington and those who back him. I hear much talk of freedom and equality, but it seems one must be a landed white man to benefit. What of someone like me? Or Surry? What role for us is this new world? Is my father right, then? There is so much I must consider and so little time in which to do it. '' Connor confronted Achilles in his study. * Achilles: ''Welcome back. And how was Martinique?'' * Connor: ''Achilles... I... I owe you an apology... It was wrong of me to say the things I did...'' * Achilles: ''Your words were harsh, Connor, but there was also truth there. I failed the Order. Allowed the Templars to take control...'' * Connor: ''But now their hold is weakened, which makes me believe there's a chance for peace. Imagine what might be accomplished if we were to unite.'' * Achilles: ''Why the change of heart? Where is this coming from? You've met your father, haven't you?'' * Connor: ''I do not claim to trust the man - or even like him. But I would be remiss to ignore this opportunity.'' * Achilles: ''Haytham may listen. But will he understand? And even if he does, will he agree?'' * Connor: ''Even he must admit that we achieve more together than we do alone.'' * Achilles: ''I assume you're off to find him?'' * Connor: ''Yes. I ride for New York to see what might be done. '' Connor then rode to New York to meet Haytham. * Haytham: ''We need to know what the Loyalists are planning if we're to put an end to this. '' * Twitch: ''I've tried! But the soldiers themselves are told nothing now - only to await orders from above.'' * Haytham: ''Then keep digging. Come find me when you have something worth sharing.'' The man left Connor and Haytham. * Haytham: ''We're so close to victory. A few more well-placed attacks and we'll be able to put an end to this civil war and be rid of the Crown. '' * Connor: ''What do you intend?'' * Haytham: ''Well nothing at the moment - since we're completely in the dark.'' * Connor: ''I thought the Templars had eyes and ears everywhere.'' * Haytham: ''Oh, we did. Until you started cutting them off.'' * Connor: ''Your contact said orders from above. It tells us exactly what we need to do: track down the Loyalist commanders.'' They then spied on a Loyalist meeting at the ruins of Trinity Church. * Officer: ''Have you considered the proposal?'' * Officer: ''I'm unconvinced. To reinforce them would leave New York exposed. It's hard enough maintaining order with our current numbers. Cut in half...'' * Officer: ''Yet if we do not join with them, they risk defeat. And then what?'' * Officer: ''Well they should have come by sea...'' * Haytham: ''They're talking in circles. We'll learn nothing, watching as we are.'' * Connor: ''Then what do you propose we do? March in there and demand answers?'' * Haytham: ''Well, yes.'' Haytham jumped down, killing two guards. * Officer: ''Ambush!'' * Haytham: ''Connor! A little help, here?'' They killed the guards and captured the officers. * Haytham: ''We'll bring them to my quarters at Fort George and see what secrets they might share. '' One of the officers runs away. * Haytham: ''Really? Well you'd best get after him, then.'' * Connor: ''You go. I will watch the prisoners.'' * Haytham: ''No, you do it.'' * Connor: ''Why me/'' * Haytham: ''Because I said so! Now go!'' Connor chased the Redcoat officer, quickly catching him. * Connor: ''Move.'' * Officer: ''Go to hell.'' * Connor: ''I said MOVE.'' Connor brought him to Fort George. * Officer: ''Wait, wait! I'll tell you anything you want. Anything! Only don't make me go in there!'' * Connor: ''We just have some questions for you.'' * Officer: ''Cross that threshold and I'm a dead man!'' * Haytham: ''There you are, Connor! I was worried you might have gotten lost... Come along, then!'' They led the officer to an interrogation room, where the two other officers sat dead. * Haytham: ''What are the British planning?'' * Officer: ''To march from Philadelphia. That city's finished. New York's the key. They'll double our numbers - push back the rebels.'' * Haytham: ''When do they begin?'' * Officer: ''Two days from now.'' * Connor: ''June 18th... I must warn Washington.'' * Haytham: ''You see? That wasn't so very difficult, now was it?'' * Officer: ''I've t-told you everything! Now l-let me go!'' * Haytham: ''Of course.'' Haytham killed the officer. * Haytham: ''The other two said the same. It must be true.'' * Connor: ''You killed him... You killed ALL of them. Why?'' * Haytham: ''They'd have warned the Loyalists.'' * Connor: ''You could have held them until the fight was done.'' * Haytham: ''What?... And waste precious time and money on their care? What would be the point? They'd given up everything they knew. I'll meet you at Valley Forge. '' Outcome Connor and Haytham learned of the plans to march on New York and decided to warn George Washington. Gallery ACIII-Alternatemethods_2.jpg ACIII-Alternatemethods_3.jpg ACIII-Alternatemethods_4.jpg ACIII-Alternatemethods_7.jpg ACIII-Alternatemethods_8.jpg ACIII-Alternatemethods_9.jpg ACIII-Alternatemethods_11.jpg References * Assassin's Creed III